I Know
by TASHAx
Summary: Sirius fell through the veil and, just like Harry, could not quite comprehend the fact he was dead...that was until he met up with a couple of old friends who had been aiting for him. One Shot.


**I know**

Sirius stumbled through the black gauze-like material backwards and landed on hard cold concrete. Once the stunning spell had completely worn off he stood and made to run at the veil he had just fallen through, but it was a s though some invisible force was holding him back. He could hear Harry yelling above the din and wanted more than ever to run to him, to tell him he was not dead but had just fallen into the veil.

Obviously he was trapped in a secret room of some sort, he just needed to break the imperceptible barrier between him and the battle going on that he had just left. Picking up his fallen wand he began firing random curses but nothing happened - well, something happened but not exactly what he had hoped for - the spell would leave the tip of his wand, streak across the space between him and the veil then sudden fizzle out before it could hit the ebony material.

Losing his temper Sirius made a run for the veil and hit the unseen barricade with his shoulder but he felt himself being repelled with such force that he went crashing to the floor. Walking up to the wall he could not see he pressed his ear to it and could hear the voice of Remus and then the yells of Harry. Holding his breath so that there was perfect silence around him he listened to what they were saying - surely someone must have figured out he had been lost into this secret room at some point.

'Get him, save him, he's only just gone through!' came Harry's voice.

'-it's too late, Harry' That was Remus, what was he talking about 'too late' surely they weren't discussing him…

'There's nothing you can do, Harry…nothing…he's gone.'

Sirius screwed up his face in confusion, what did Remus mean? He wasn't gone, he was just here. Here, waiting and ready to join the fight again ready to save Harry from Voldemort. He had not gone anywhere.

'HE - IS - NOT - DEAD!' he heard Harry roar, 'SIRIUS!'

'HARRY' he bellowed back, his voice hoarse from all the shouting, tears had began to well up in his eyes, why was Remus saying he was dead? Why hadn't anyone come through that veil to save him? Why?

'HARRY! I'M IN HERE, HARRY!' he felt his stomach muscles wrench with the effort of using so much power in his voice, his throat felt it was going to tear with the effort of screaming for his God-Son. He heard commotion and Harry swearing to avenge his death, then silence…he could not hear loud shouts anymore.

Sirius stared at his hands, they didn't look any different, he didn't look pale, pearly and translucent he was just as he had always been. It made no sense. Sitting on the floor he decided to attempt and think of a way to escape. There had to be a way out. There just had to be.

0x-

A hand gripped his shoulder and he started, turning around he found himself looking into two faces he never thought he'd see again. One was a man's face, hazel eyes, messy hair and a long, thin nose. The other face was that of a woman's with sparkling green orbs and a thick mane of crimson hair. Lily and James Potter.

'J-James…Lily?' he muttered thickly.

They smiled. 'Yes, old friend; it's us' said James.

Sirius shook himself mentally. 'This is a trick! You're dead!' he yelled loudly.

'But, Sirius, so are you.' spoke Lily, a sympathetic, tragic gleam in her emerald eyes.

'No, no I'm not…this is an illusion!'

'Padfoot! You are dead! You died as you fell through the arch…it was a way of execution for criminals many years ago! You fell through it while you duelled Bellatrix…'

Sirius could feel his cheeks slick with tears that were flowing freely from his cheeks. He could feel his heart breaking. He could feel a rush of cold strike him.

'Why is it so…cold?'

Lily smiled sadly. 'You are losing all of your human heat…you are becoming one of us; one of the dead.'

Nodding Sirius began to understand what she was saying was true - he could not be alive he could not be living anymore. After many minutes and hours of silence Sirius looked up at his two friends from beneath his floppy hair.

'He is just like you, you know; both of you.'

Lily and James looked at each other tenderly.

'You were late you know, Padfoot.'

'Huh?' mumbled Sirius not really understanding James' statement.

'Late, Old friend, late. You should have joined us earlier…but apparently something decided you were not to die as Peter let off that curse…but we waited, we have waited for you.'

'What do mean?' questioned Sirius.

'We have not entered the beyond yet Sirius, we have been waiting here in Limbo for you.'

Sirius smiled to himself, even in death his friends had waited for him. Looking at them he raised both his hands for them to pull him to his feet.

'I know I'm late and I know you waited.'

A bright light burst through their flesh and a floating sensation filled within them a sense of well being and serenity. They could feel heat and the glow of the sun upon their faces.

They were moving on.

**Author's Note: **Yes, I know, cheesy as hell but I heard these lyrics 'I know I was late I know you waited' and it just seemed to fit this and I thought it was nice closure for Sirius. Anyhoo it's rushed and certainly not my best piece of writing, in fact it's quite crappy but there we go…

Review please. I like knowing what you think.

Tasha x


End file.
